louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bleak Moonlight/Aras' Jury Speech
Alright! Hello jury, I’m well aware that most of you hate me but that’s not going to stop me from campaigning for the win because if there’s anything I didn’t do this season it’s give up and that isn’t about to change now Coming into the game I had some interesting relationships with people that determined my initial position. George and I were working together in Canadienne BB, so were Matthias and I, so it was easy to carry those relationships over and make those connections, I knew a good deal of the cast either from calls, past games, hosting etc. I made a larger effort to cover the bases of people who I hadn’t heard of before so that I was in good standing for the first couple of weeks. These connections were good things to have, but they weren’t game changers for me. I wasn’t playing with my boyfriend. I did maintain my deal with Victor & Matthias which would get me involved in an alliance with them, Daunte and Nic. I also had a final three with George & Jackson. I also had a bond with Shea & Shay because Shay saved the two of us week one and essentially put us in a position to establish mutual trust. For the first two weeks the game was relatively straight forward. Medha was sadly removed, Drew was evicted. Adam was evicted which was tragic because he was a king. Just the week before jury, things got… disgusting. Daunte won HOH and nominated queen Shay and king George. George won veto and saved himself which was lit until I got backdoored which was truly gross. Why I was the option I never truly understood because I thought Daunte and I were having decent chats and we liked some of the same people so I was honestly like wtf Daunte. When it came to the eviction though I was honestly pretty confident that I was going to stay but it was much closer than my desired result, 4-3. Shea I knew I for sure didn’t have, he was bound to Shay for some reason. I knew I had George/Jackson. Even though I was technically “aligned” with Victthias and Nic, I found myself believing that Jaylen and Andrew were the ones who did in fact save me. Victthias and Nic may have been on good terms with me at the time but were also close to Daunte. With the Shea HOH, George and I had safety but the same couldn’t be said for Jackson and with the 2-2 tie and eventual eviction of Jackson, I was fairly lost for allies and from here on in, I was basically the only person playing a solid strategic game, but also largely independent social game. Also, to clear things up, I did vote for Nic. I’m sorry to everyone I lied to about that but I had reason to try and appear my best to be in good with the majority at this point because I felt pretty alone. I still had my connection to George but he didn’t really give me very much leverage, George was also never really alone since he had his boyfriend. I had superficial connections with Victthias and Nic, mutually lying to each other and not really trusting eachother (I didn’t have an issue with either as people at this point, but like come on, we clearly didn’t trust eachother) Even though I wasn’t fully convinced of who saved me on my eviction week, I did know Victthias/Nic/Daunte were all together and realistically either bigger social/strategic threats than Jaylen/Andrew or better at competitions. When it was down to final 7, after Jaylen’s eviction I won the VL HOH and targeted Victthias and Daunte. No one had the balls to take a shot at Victthias before so I took it, knowing it could backfire because of how much they had dominated the competitions up to that point, and Daunte for obvious reasons. Not shocking, Victthias won veto and I had to put up Nic as a pawn, but my target still did go home 4-0. At this point I had found a rival in Victthias and my back was against the wall, so I started going all out in competitions and killed the final 6 veto to save myself. Why Andrew was backdoored? I’m not totally sure. I’m inclined to say based on later events that Victthias was enabling George & Shea throughout the end part of the game but oh well. Final five Victthias proved once again their aptitude for competitions when they won the final five veto and forced myself, Shea & George to vote out Nic. On his way out, Nic essentially warned me of the fact that I was up against a duo in Shea & George and honestly god bless Nic as one of the only rational players this season. Victthias was evidently too grossed out by my “white twink privilege” to work with me though and that sealed their fate at final four when I won the POV and evicting them. They could’ve decided then and there to win the game but didn’t, oh well. This put me up against the lovers and in an endurance battle I pulled out the final HOH win and voted out Shea, who to reiterate I think played a great game. Even though he did have a huge pregame connection coming in, he was a target from the beginning and survived despite that, winning comps when he needed to. He was in a pivotal position twice casting two tiebreaker votes. Going from the person people wanted out to the one everyone needed on their side. Truly, by comparison, while George was a solid number for me, he kind of coasted alongside Shea and myself really. The only thing George has that I don’t is he didn’t make any enemies, he didn’t betray anyone. Though I understand why all the people of color on the jury may not want to vote for me due to the N word incident, I truly am apologetic for it and I hope that y’all can look past that when it comes to casting your votes. If you genuinely believe I played the inferior game, vote for George, if you genuinely believe I played the superior game, vote for me. I’d love to know your thoughts and I’ll respond to all questions! Category:Blog posts